Rencontre avec nos héros
by Sweet Amy
Summary: Une journaliste moldue fait une interview de Ron et d’Hermione[et pas Emma & Rupert],8 ans après Poudlard pour avoir leur avis.Lisez!C’est pas tous les jours que vous verrez Ron et Hermione exprimer leurs points de vue sur les livres de JKR!
1. Partie 1

**Genre :**Général

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages (sauf Clare Littlepot) appartiennent à la fabuleuse romancière Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Je ne suis pas rémunérée en écrivant cette fanfiction.

**Résumé ****: **Clare Littlepot, journaliste moldue pour la BBC fait une interview de Ron, et d' Hermione (j'ai pas dit Emma & Rupert!), 8 ans après la sortie du 7ème tome pour avoir leur avis. Venez lire ! C'est pas tous les jours que vous verrez Ron et Hermione exprimer leurs points de vue sur les livres de JKR !

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR ****: **Coucou tout le monde ! Cette interview me trotte dans la tête depuis 2 mois. C'est une fic pour rigoler lol Au lieu de la laisser mijoter 2 mois de plus, j'ai préféré vous la faire partager en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Elle est en elle-même très révélatrice sur ce que je voudrais avoir comme fin. J'ai voulu aussi voir comment les personnages pouvaient réagir, comme si l'histoire avait bel et bien existé. C'est un moyen de vous faire patienter en entendant la suite de ma fic _La Destinée d'Hermione._ mais bon traite de bavardages je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. _Sweet Amy _

Partie 1

_**Introduction**__: Clare Littlepot est une journaliste moldue de la BBC. A l'heure où tout le monde, dans le monde des moldus, attend fébrilement la sortie du 6ème tome, celle-ci rencontre nos jeunes héros..._

Clare Littlepot : La saga Harry Potter ne cesse de remporter un succès phénoménal à travers le monde. Traduit en plusieurs langues, l'histoire a fait le tour de l'Europe, s'est propagé jusqu'en Amérique et en Asie. 6 tomes sont déjà sortis, le 7ème paraîtra dans quelques semaines et s'intitulera « Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort ».

CL: J'ai la chance, et l'honneur, d'avoir avec moi aujourd'hui, le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, ainsi que la brillante Hermione Granger. Bonjour à tous les deux !

Ron : Bonjour !

Hermione : Bonjour !

CL : D'abord merci d'avoir accepté notre invitation !  
Vous avez **beaucoup **grandi, dis donc ! _(d'un air faussement surpris) _Je m'attendais à rencontrer des adolescents de 15 ans !

_(rires)_

CL : Je plaisante, bien entendu. Je rappelle que l'histoire se déroule dans votre jeunesse… et que, la parution du premier tome était en 1997, et à ce moment-là vous aviez 16-17 ans ! C'est cela ?

Hermione : Exactement ! Ron et moi, nous étions en dernière année.

CL : Et, aujourd'hui vous avez tous les deux 25 ans.

_(ils approuvent de la tête) _

Donc, je résume un peu la situation : les lecteurs moldus ne connaissent pas encore la fin de votre histoire. Harry n'est pas avec nous… (_Hermione secoue la tête)_ Est-ce qu'on peut espérer que vous nous confirmiez sa survie ?

_(Ron, pas très à l'aise avec son micro, le rapproche de sa bouche avec l'aide d'Hermione.)_

R : **NON ! **

R : Pardon… (_il avait rapproché son micro de trop près) _non non. On préfère laisser à Joanne le soin de vous l'annoncer.

CL : Très bien. Donc, dans le monde des sorciers, vous savez déjà tout sur tout. Nous, nous sommes encore au moment où la guerre s'apprête à commencer …

Hermione : la deuxième guerre, oui !

CL : Bien sûr, on est impatient de connaître la suite ! Mais vous n'êtes pas là pour nous le raconter, vous pouvez bien entendu, mais on ne vous forcera pas la main !

_(rires) _

CL :En revanche, nous savons que JK Rowling n'écrira pas de 8ème tome et ne racontera donc pas l'histoire après Poudlard. Vous nous confirmez que vous n'êtes pas allés dans une université de sorcellerie ?

Ron : Non, après Poudlard, on a débuté nos carrières respectives. Et, il n'y a pas d'université dans le monde des sorciers, en tout cas, pas qui soit britannique. Heureusement !

CL :_ (rires)_ Ah Ron ! Vous n'avez pas changé sur ce point-là! Et vous Hermione, vous auriez voulu qu'il y ait une université après Poudlard ?

Hermione : hum…

Ron : _(hoche la tête énergiquement) _OUI ! OUI ! Je vais vous dire : Hermione aurait même fait une manifestation pour instaurer une classe spéciale pour les elfes de maison ! C'est ce qu'elle voulait déjà à Poudlard !

Hermione : Hey ! Tu me laisses parler, oui ? C'est vrai qu'au début, je pensais qu'une université aurait été bien, parce que je trouvais que 7 ans, c'était peu, mais ensuite…

Ron : Pas moi !

Hermione : mais, ENSUITE, j'ai réalisé que ce manque, on l'avait vite comblé en commençant notre métier, parce que la formation qu'on suivait nous obligeait à nous perfectionner. Et, concernant les elfes, ce n'est pas vrai du tout !

CL : Donc, vous avez changé d'avis alors ?

Hermione : Oui, maintenant je pense que le ministère a eu raison sur le point-là ; chose que je ne comprenais pas à la fin de mes études.

CL : Et, en parlant d'elfes de maison, moi j'aimerais bien savoir, « est-ce que Hermione a enfin laissé tomber ses histoires de SALE » ? Ron ?

Ron : Ben, c'est-à-dire que notre maison n'est pas grande, mais on aurait bien besoin d'un peu d'aide parfois, vu qu'Hermione et moi, on est pas souvent là.

CL : _(intéressée)_ Votre maison ? A vous deux ?

_(rires gênés)_

Hermione : _(se cache le visage, rouge comme une pivoine)_ On était pas censé vous le dire !

CL : Ah mais pour l'instant, on ne sait rien ! Vous vivez ensemble alors ?

Hermione : Même plus, nous sommes mariés ! _(montre sa bague à la main)_

CL : Mais ca pourrait être celle d'un autre !

Hermione : Vous avez raison ! Non, non, mais elle est gravée de nos prénoms.

CL : La prochaine fois que vous viendrez, vous amènerez l'acte de mariage, comme ca nous serons fixés !

_(rires)_

CL : Bon alors revenons-en à nos moutons ! Ron alors, vous nous disiez que votre maison avait besoin d'un coup de chiffon…

Ron : Oui ! Mais Hermione, évidemment, refuse catégoriquement d'avoir un elfe de maison.

CL : Mais pourquoi, vous ne prenez pas Kreattur ?

Ron : Bah justement au début je pensais à lui, mais à la réflexion faite, après avoir passé 2 mois sous le même toit que lui… j'ai préféré oublié ! Je l'ai quand même dissuadé de manifester devant le ministère et cela croyez-moi, c'était déjà un bel exploit !

CL : Une manifestation ? Pourquoi ?

Hermione : Je voulais qu'on donne des jours de congés aux elfes.

CL : Ah ! Donc vous continuez votre combat ?

Hermione : Non, maintenant, je n'ai plus le temps. Ma vie professionnelle me prend déjà pas mal de temps.

CL : Ah oui, ca c'est une question que beaucoup de lecteurs se posent. Quel métier avez-vous choisi à la fin de vos études ?

Ron : Ca, on ne peut pas vous le dire…

CL : Oh…. Rien qu'un indice !

Hermione : Ce qu'on peut vous dire, c'est qu'on aurait jamais pensé faire ces métiers avant. En première année, nous avions eu des projets vraiment différents !

CL : Aha !

CL : On n'en saura pas plus !

Bien, nous allons faire une courte pause. Dans la seconde partie, nous reviendrons sur les 6 premières années de Harry, Ron et d'Hermione et nous parlerons de la popularité qu'a eu l'histoire du survivant chez les sorciers et les moldus. A tout de suite !

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi? vous voulez connaître la suite de l'interview? une 'tite review pour me dire ca!


	2. Partie 2

CL : Nous sommes de retour, en compagnie de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger pour une interview exclusive de nos héros. Bienvenue à ceux et celles qui nous rejoignent. Dans la première partie, Hermione nous apprenait que Ron et elle s'étaient mariés. Voilà quelquechose qui ravira plus d'un lecteur. Vous saviez que beaucoup de fans espéraient ardemment votre idylle?

Hermione : (_amusé)_ Moi je les comprends ! C'est vrai que Ron peut être long à comprendre parfois...

Ron : C'est pas vrai ! Je voulais juste te laisser mariner un peu, histoire de mettre un peu de piment dans ta vie.

Hermione : Oh ! Vraiment ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !

CL : Il s'est passé beaucoup de temps avant que vous ne réalisiez vos sentiments l'un envers l'autre ?

Hermione : Disons qu'au début, c'était difficile d'admettre que j'étais tombée amoureuse de Ron... La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, je l'ai trouvé inintéressant. En plus, il ne savait reproduire aucun sort. On se disputait sans arrêt ; ou plutôt il m'énervait constamment...

Ron : _(l'interrompant)_ Moi je l'ai trouvé antipathique, arrogante et vraiment hautaine. En plus, niveau Quidditch : connaissance zéro !

Hermione : Il y en a qui enrichissent leurs connaissances autrement qu'en sport, Ron !

Ron : Bon, ok, j'admets que tes connaissances nous ont sortis de beaucoup de difficultés.

Hermione : D'ailleurs, les livres nous ont été d'une grande utilité pour aider Harry.

CL : A propos d'Harry, comment a été votre première rencontre avec lui ?

Ron : Moi j'étais fier d'avoir été le premier à le rencontrer ! J'entendais parler de lui depuis tout petit, alors le voir et réaliser que cette personne existait réellement, que ce n'était pas une légende et que sa cicatrice ne l'était pas non plus...c'était wow !

CL : Mais en Quatrième année, il y a eu des disputes entre vous, si je ne m'abuse.

Ron : Oui...j'ai commencé à devenir jaloux, parce qu'il avait été choisi comme champion de Poudlard avec Cédric Diggory alors qu'il n'avait pas l'âge requis. Et l'attention se portait toujours sur lui. C'était dur d'être l'ami d'une célébrité et être toujours dans l'ombre...

Hermione : _(compatissante)_ Oh Ron, tu sais très bien que Harry n'aimait pas ça non plus. Je crois qu'Harry était même content d'avoir des amis comme toi autour de lui qui ne fixaient pas que sa cicatrice.

CL : Et vous Hermione, quelle a été votre première réaction ?

Hermione : En voyant Harry ? Euh...excitée je dirais. J'en avais entendu parler, bien sûr. Dès l'instant, où j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière, j'ai fait des recherches sur Poudlard, le monde des sorciers, etc... car à la différence de Ron, moi je n'ai pas été élévée par des sorciers. Et le sujet d'actualité à l'époque, c'était la survie d'Harry Potter.

Ron : _(en souriant)_ Comme toutes les filles, Hermione était envoûtée par Harry. D'ailleurs, elle en a fait des jalouses en devenant son amie proche.

Hermione : _(rougissant)_ Mais ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu sais très bien que c'est faux !

Ron : _(toujours amusé)_ D'ailleurs, vous passiez beaucoup de temps ensemble en Quatrième année.

Hermione : J'essayais de vous réconcilier !

Ron : Tu as beau ne rien savoir sur le Quidditch, tu as quand même été attirée par un** joueur** de Quidditch.

Hermione : Mais je te répète que je n'ai jamais éprouvé pour Harry que de l'amit...

Ron : _(l'interrompant)_ Mais je ne te parle pas de Harry, mais de l'idiot avec lequel tu es sortie.

Hermione : _(confuse)_ Qui ça ?

Ron : _(sérieux)_ Bah Krum pour commencer, je me demande ce que tu lui trouvais, d'ailleurs.

Hermione : Et bien, au moins Krum n'est pas aussi long que toi à réaliser certaines choses !

CL : Vous l'avez revu Viktor Krum depuis ?

Ron : Heureusement non ! Hermione voulait l'inviter au mariage...

CL : Ah oui ? Qu'avez-vous répondu ?

Ron : Je lui ai dit que si elle invitait Krum, moi j'inviterais... Lavande !

CL : Votre premier amour ?!

Hermione : Sa première sangsue plutôt ! Cette fille se collait à lui tout le temps !

Ron : Je savais bien que tu étais jalouse d'elle !

Hermione : Ce n'est pas de la jalousie, je la trouvais seulement vulgaire !

CL : C'est au moment où vous avez découverts qu'ils sortaient ensemble que vous vous êtes rendue compte des sentiments que vous éprouviez pour lui ?

Hermione : _(rougissant)_ Oui et non. Je le savais depuis longtemps mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre.

Ron : _(se retournant vers elle)_ Ah bon ?!

Hermione : _(souriant à CL)_ Quand je vous disais qu'il était long à comprendre... C'est un peu gênant à avouer mais je crois même que tout le monde s'en était rendu compte !

Ron : Et comment tu peux le savoir ? "Tout le monde" te l'a dit ?

_CL les regarde l'un l'autre amusée._

Hermione : Même Harry a mis moins de temps que toi pour s'apercevoir qu'il aimait Ginny.

CL : Oh oui, parlez-nous en ! C'est bien triste qu'il aient dû rompre juste avant la guerre.

Ron : Ca n'a pas l'air de les avoir beaucoup perturbé. Ils sont restés bons amis.

Hermione : C'est parce que tu n'as pas entendu Ginny pleurer toutes les nuits durant l'été. Et il y a beaucoup d'autres choses que tu ignores. On a beaucoup discuté après l'enterrrement de Dumbledore.

Ron : Comment ça se fait que Harry ne m'ait rien dit à moi ?

Hermione : _(croisant les bras)_ Peut-être parce que tu étais occupée à embrasser Lavande !

Ron : Hé...

Hermione : _(l'interrompant en se radoucissant)_ Je suis quand même contente que tu aies changé d'avis.

Ron : _(rougissant)_

CL : Les aventures d'Harry Potter, et votre histoire notamment, ont vraiment passionné les moldus et notamment les enfants moldus. Je rappelle à nos téléspectateurs que vous reviendrez après la sortie du tome 7, qui est donc le dernier livre racontant la fin de votre histoire et celle d'Harry.

Hermione : Oui. Et nous serons d'ailleurs accompagnés de personnes qui auront survécu à la guerre.

CL : Il y a eu beaucoup de morts...

Hermione : Oui beaucoup de pertes, dans les deux camps d'ailleurs..

CL : Merci à vous deux ! Et à très bientôt.

Ron : Merci

Hermione : Merci

* * *

SweetAmy : Voilà, la prochaine fois ce sera une interview "après tome 7"


End file.
